The Squaresoft Collection
by The Great ShiniGami
Summary: Even More Video Game Music Poetry! These are from FF's 4, 7 and other square titles as well. It starts with the Prologue...
1. The Prologue

The Prologue

I stand here with my most trusted and dearest friend.

Where will we go, how will we meet again, at _this_ journey's end.

Will we stand tall against our unseen foe?

Or will our tale end in tragic woe?

This is our Prologue, a gift of sight in to time.

Will this tale give reason to the rhyme?

We ready our mounts, prepare for the time ahead.

Where will this story lead us, what paths shall we tread?

My friend matches me stride for stride.

I know his valor, and swords are at my side.

We will shoulder on, to whatever finale' my friend.

For this is only the beginning and I am sure we shall see the end.

The field is green, the sky is clear.

We forge our swords for those that we hold dear.

When this is through, will I be the same.

Or will I be a changed man, damned to go insane?

I do not know the answer to my questions yet, though they are the things I shall find.

I will carry on, tell my tale, this story I have to bind.

Won't you come with me, help me perform this Hero's Overture.

For I wish you, worthy friend to be a part of this…The Grandest Adventure…

-ShiniGami


	2. The Prelude: Prologue Part Two

The Prelude (The Prologue Part II)

This story has yet to begin…

Then why do I feel my life is nearing its end?

His hair, those glowing green eyes.

The story is starting, how time does fly.

The Suits and their machines, bringing only death.

While those they overran struggle with every breath.

Why must the world be so cruel? Why must we suffer so much?

My flowery bed reminds me that all things are not such.

A gleaming ray of hope, a light in this abyss.

He knows not who he is, this warrior with glowing eyes and past amiss.

There are two which are this light.

One came to me in day, the other waits in endless night.

I hope that this storm will end, that the earth will someday heal.

But this is just The Prelude, who knows what time shall reveal?

-ShiniGami


	3. The Epilogue: Prologue Part Three

The Epilogue (The Prologue Part III)

The Epilogue begins… What happens when the battle is over

Now the sky is clear, children laugh and the fields are in clover.

But something remains yet still…

A change in us all, a change against our will.

Her eyes are alight with a restoring glow.

Though her love I will never know.

I wish that she was mine, yet this will never be.

For the one who took her captive and betrayed our Paladin…was me.

I am the wanderer now, traveling far and wide.

I'll protect her from afar, with the wind in my stride.

I am a Dragoon, one of valor and wind, some shall find.

Yet in this quest no one has been as kind…

As the Paladin who led us to victory in this dark hour.

He who redeemed my transgressions with his holy power.

I am grateful to have been with Him and his White Rose on this quest.

As I turn to the wind, I wish them both the best…

-ShiniGami


	4. In Blue

In Blue…

Fear is creeping up on dissent.

In Blue are those who won't relent.

The Gestapo, no. The Feds…I think not.

The Turks, now that one hits the spot.

Order through fear, fear through force.

Ours are the dirty hands, the servants of the Highers.

Just come quietly, and we won't light any fires…

No chance is hell to resist, no time to complain.

You have stepped in someone's way. You just lost this game.

Personal revenge is also an issue to bring to bear.

Your public persona, We'll ruin without guilt or care.

We're paid by the capture, bonus: The thrill of the hunting.

Tremble in the smoke, no air for your lungs wanting.

The door is kicked down, the family scatters.

Their home in blazes, their dignity in tatters.

No one can hide, no time to run.

Hey, you may not like it, but to us it's such fun.

Unfair but it works our No-Return policy.

You can't go home, you are just a falsity

The elite, the few.

The ones…In Blue.

Ahh, here's the door…Mate, after you…

-ShiniGami


	5. Honor?

Honor?

Honor is not just an emotion. 'Tis a code, within the heart it is hidden.

Many things that a man may wish for, his Honor hath forbidden.

Ye pay thy price and from my soul I feel this pain.

When thine Honor is lost, there is nothing the _true_ Knight can gain.

Victory is bitter; Happiness will never be as sweet.

Vengeance will be the only glorious end that I seek.

I have lost my Honor, and It has taken the rest of mine unearthly life.

To pay this debt, to find eternal strife.

When my vengeful quest hath reached its end.

My Honor I shall then strive to mend.

With my Honor redeemed, the sight of His Lady still stings.

Broken is the Knight who hath betrayed his own King.

-ShiniGami


	6. The Fall Of Zeal

The Fall Of Zeal

Zeal has fallen…fallen into the vengeful sea.

Once an empire above the clouds, no more shall we see…

Zeal, that once beautiful gleaming magical empire.

The Great Fire was angered and made our need most dire.

The small prince, who has foreseen our fate…

We did not heed him, but now it is too late.

For Zeal has fallen…fallen into that boundless blood dark sea.

It's people, scarce and afraid have but one plea.

"Those who are different are only thyself with a strange face.

Never let the Fall Of Zeal be forgotten, for such as Zeal we can never replace."

* * *

-ShiniGami 


	7. World Revolution

World Revolution

In the darkness we join our hands

Lashed together in a duel, we could not escape.

Time itself rises against us, those who would save these lands. We try to murder the god of time; we strive to strike down fate.

The monster that created us, just a dream, an illusion.

Or something darker still…caught us in this confusion.

He gave us fire, made us into creatures of hate.

Our triumphs only go to feed…this parasite, this cruel twist of fate

The Dark Mage on my left, my true love on my right.

We band together and attack this endless night.

I am not yet a woman, yet witnessed man's evolution

We make our stand, this cause, this World Revolution.

The Mage scorns this thing. It took from him all he holds dear. Yet even in all his sorrow, one thousand score murders and he cannot shed a tear. To miss the only one who gave him a chance in life? To have all of his days filled with grief and strife.

My lover, a force of light. A proud crusader against this creature's might. He struggles to live, to carry out this task. He is silent as the grave, but I know it's only a mask. He fights for me, his country, his home. He wishes only to be free, to have the wide lands to roam. I have never heard his voice, yet know his every thought. He is a Samurai that steel, sinew and Lightning have wrought.

The creature mocks us as he again changes form. The sound is hollow and filled with hateful scorn.

"Why resist, you'll only fail. No one will remember you. None will live to tell your tale".

I watch as my comrades strike, and I think of those we left behind. I think of how without _my_ curiosity, to this we would have been blind.

I grip my crossbow with all my strength, I chant a healing spell. I revive the mage, who just had died-lest he arrive in hell. My hands can heal, hasten and slay with an arctic freeze. Yet the thought of the kill brings me to my knees. A royal prison was not enough for me. The call of adventure, I yearned to be free. I met my lover at the fair, lied to him at first. Then my pendant revealed to me the Great Fire's curse. A curse upon my line, to succumb to this Hell. I saw the Magi's past and was whisked into mine as well. I wish that I had not known the Knowledge of this world's untimely execution…

As we stand here, in victory's glow, in this World Revolution.

-ShiniGami


End file.
